It Won't Be Long
by Hawker97
Summary: Sequel to 'Meet the beatles'. Jackie and Paul met when she won a contest that gave her the prize to meet the famous british band The Beatles. Now that they're together, can they make it in a long distance relationship when they only just met each other?
1. Chapter 1

Sometime a week later..

_**My dearest love,**_

_**Hey J, it's me Paul. How are you, love? I miss you like mad, and i'm sorry I haven't been writing or calling much, been really busy in the studio and with shows, I hope you understand. How's school going for you? Only two more months left! I bet you're excited! I hope everything's going good with you, everything's good with me. I can't wait to hear from you.**_

_**Love, Paul xxx**_

I finish reading his letter, which I had found on my dresser when I got home from school. I fold it up and put it back in it's envelope and set it on my bedside table. We had been writing each other right after he had gotten home and we were pretty persistent with it, but I didn't feel like writing him back right away, like I would usually. Instead I attack my homework, which I had tons of it, and tried to get that done soon so I wouldn't have to stay up late since I was tired already and wanted to go to bed at a decent time because I hadn't been sleeping well the past two nights. I hadn't had a good day yesterday or the day before. The stress of school was overwhelming and Holly and I were fighting. She kept on bugging me about why I hadn't been myself for the past week and she wouldn't let it go. I know she was just caring about me, like a friend would do, but it was incessant. To top that off, she bugged me about him or as she knows him as "James". She was asking if we were dating, why she hadn't seen me with him and dozens of other questions that were personal and that I didn't answer. I get to writing him back finally and pull out my notebook and a pen.

_**Dear Paul,**_

_**Hi honey, I'm alright. How are you? It's okay and I understand, I've been really busy with school and that's why I haven't answered some of your calls or gotten back to you, I'm sorry. School is fine, real stressful like always. I had a ton of homework tonight and I have my big state test friday and I'm dreading it. I can't wait to be done with high school, it's all so overwhelming. Yeah I guess everything is, Holly and I are still fighting though and I don't think college is going to happen for me, my parents told me yesterday that we won't be able to afford it and even with financial aid and the grants I'm trying to get, I don't think it'll happen, I don't know what to do because my future is relying on this. I miss you too, so much.**_

_**Love, J xx**_

I write back and vent to him. One of the many things I love about paul is that I can tell him just about anything and he's made it known from the start that he'll always be there for me, with whatever I have going on. He's really the best. I have those moments where I wish he could physically be here and comfort me through his presence and actions, other than his words and voice. It still means a lot to me and it's the best he can do, but I still miss that and want that.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometime in the middle of May..

"Hello?" I say into the receiver of the phone. I was home alone, it was a sunday, my parents were at some business dinner for my dads work and I was sitting in my room reading a book. "Hi love." I hear the voice I miss terribly. "Hey." I say somberly putting the book aside. Paul hadn't called in a week or two, since he has been really busy in the studio and playing shows, he tells me. Sometimes I wonder what this relationship is anymore. He's barely written me the past few weeks, getting a letter from him every 5 days if I'm lucky and him barely ever calling me. I feel so forgotten by him and I never thought that would happen. "How are you?" he asks me and he sounds really tired and like the last thing he would want to be doing is talking on the phone. Things hadn't been so good for us the past few weeks and I was worried if they would ever get better. I guess I didn't have much hope that they would, because I try really hard but I feel like he isn't and that i'm just a burden to him. I wouldn't be surprised if he broke up with me, but I'd be absolutely devastated if that were to happen. "I'm uh good." I say trying to find my words and dismiss my thoughts, paying attention to this phone call. He goes on to apologize about him not writing or calling lately and I say it's okay, hearing the same old thing he says in a letter or on the phone. I'm almost too understanding with him, I guess. I've thought about if he has cheated on me or if he does, because he has seemed so disinterested in me these past few weeks. It's like I'm just some person he knows who we talks to when we gets the time, like I'm not good enough for him to make time for me. That's not how a relationship is supposed to be, and I've thought if I should've ever gotten myself into this and if it's all just a big mistake I made. Because it doesn't seem worth the hurt and pain anymore, being with him. I know it sounds bad, but I wouldn't doubt that he's cheated on me and it wouldn't be some shock to me, well it would but it's not like I haven't thought about it before and it'd make sense if he has or is. I don't know where I stand with him anymore, I'm not some priority in his life like I used to be, now I'm something he just remembers to tend to every now and then. I have no idea how it got this way or if I did something to trigger it. I fear for things getting worse for us with his big summer tour coming up and him even having less time to himself being so occupied. Of course I still have hope, but it's getting to be not too much because i'm tired of holding on and being with somebody who doesn't want to be with me. He's causing me so much pain and I don't see much of a point to stay with him and continue going through this.


	3. Chapter 3

One week later..

Not much had changed with Paul and I, maybe he called a few more times then usual, but otherwise nothing. I didn't seem like I was his girlfriend anymore, I felt like this whole relationship was a joke, it didn't seem like that at first. But it seems as if I don't matter to him anymore and it hurts to think that, whether I'm wrong or right, but he doesn't treat me like I matter to him. Those 3 days we spent together he treated me like I was the only girl in the world and now, it's so different. Today had been my last day of high school, finals went fast and I was glad to be done with high school. College wasn't decided on yet, I still went for some grants and for financial aid but my parents and I didn't know if we were going to able to swing it. Tonight was my graduation, my parents and my siblings were coming. I'd been home from school since noon and Holly had been over till 3, and then she had to go back to her house to hang out with family that were coming to the graduation too. We had made up and she stopped bugging me about things, but one day not too long ago she figured out that I was having relationship problems, I have no idea how and I guess it was obvious, but that was all she knew and she didn't push it. She comforted me when I needed it and it was appreciated. The last time I had wrote to Paul or got a letter from him was sometime last week and surprisingly it was longer than he would usually write. He had called a few nights ago and we talked for awhile, catching up and asking how things were with each other. He again apologized for not being in contact with me all that much lately and I like always, said it was okay, but really it wasn't to me. I ate lunch and then I did the dishes, not knowing what else to do and just wanting to occupy myself. But I hear a knock on the door and I have no idea why somebody would be here, especially at this time. Since my parents were at work until 5, Holly had left almost an hour ago, my siblings would be meeting us there at the school later, so I wonder if Holly had forgotten something or if it was the mail man. But I didn't know just how surprised and happy I'd be when I opened that door.


	4. Chapter 4

I open the door and see the person I haven't seen for 2 months, and 2 months had been oh so long.  
"Paul, what are you doing here?" I say excitedly as I see him with a bouquet of flowers and with a big grin on his face.  
"Well I couldn't miss my baby's graduation!" he says happily and I run into his arms. It felt so good being in his arms for the first time in 2 months. I bury my face into his neck like always and inhale his sweet scent that I've dearly missed.  
"You have no idea just how much I've missed you, it's been hell for me." Paul whispers into my ear as he wraps his arm tight around my waist and cradles my head with the other.  
"I've missed you so badly and it has been for me too." I say into his neck as he rubs my back. We both pull away and he looks deep into my eyes.  
"I'm so sorry I've been such a jerk to you lately, I know I've been so busy but that's still not a good excuse. You mean so much to me, J, and I'm so sorry I haven't made that known to you." he says while stroking my cheek with his fingers and we look into each others eyes with smiles on our faces.  
"I guess it's okay, but I just feel like everything's falling apart with us." i confess sadly while a tear rolls down my cheek and he wipes it away with his thumb and his smile disappears and he has a sad look on his face.  
"I'm sorry, I really want this to work and I'm sorry that I haven't been trying all that hard." he says sadly. I didn't know what to say, I can't say that it's okay because this time it really isn't and I'm left with not knowing what to say. He pulls me into another hug and I again bury my face into his neck and he cradles my head and rubs my back, I feel him kiss the top of my head. A few tears escape my eyes and he notices and rubs my back harder and keeps on whispering into my ear that it's okay and that he's so sorry. I stay there for a few minutes, cradled into his neck while he just holds me and does his best to comfort me. Eventually I remove my face from his neck and take his hand and go inside the house, having been on the doorstep all that time. I lead him into my room and I lay down on my bed. He sets the flowers he got for me down on my desk and lays beside me and pulls me into his chest and rubs my back, trying to comfort me.  
"I'm so sorry, ah I feel horrible." he whispers into my ear.  
"Why? Did I do something to make you talk to me less?" I mutter in-between light sobs.  
"No darling you didn't, I just. Sometimes it was so hard hearing your voice and seeing those letters from you, because you were so far away and I just couldn't handle it sometimes. It's not your fault, it's all mine honey and ah I'm sorry. And don't think you're less important to me because you're not and I'm sorry I made you feel that way. A lot of the reason why is because I was so busy and whenever I'd get home to call you, you would've already been asleep and if I would've called your parents would've chewed me out I'm sure." he says apologetically and I laugh a bit into his chest while still crying.  
"You're gonna get me whole shirt wet, honey. And I gotta wear this thing to your graduation." he says with a laugh as I look up and look him in the eyes and just seeing that smile makes me smile. I rest my forehead against his and we look into each others eyes.  
"How is that going to work though?" I ask him confused.  
"Well I probably have to wear me old disguise again, I don't see any other way around it, love." he says while wiping my tears away with his thumb. I just wish sometimes, maybe more, that he wasn't so incredibly famous. That we could go places and he wouldn't have to wear a disguise so he wouldn't get mobbed by people, well more like girls.  
"I'm sorry, I wish I didn't have to love." he says and I nod.  
"How about we go out to dinner afterwards? How does that sound to you, a nice fancy restaurant with a private table and I won't have to wear that bloody disguise, hmm?" he says with a laugh and I too laugh.  
"That sounds perfect." I say and he nods. He leans in and gives me such a sweet and long kiss, I had almost forgotten how simply amazing it was to feel his lips against mine, it was wonderful. We kissed until we had to separate for air and after we had caught up with our breath, he leaned in again and we kissed sweetly until we had to pull apart for air again. He rested his forehead on mine and he had the biggest smile on his face and I too had a big grin on mine and he leaned in again and gave me a few more pecks.  
"I just don't want this to happen again." I say truthfully while looking into his eyes.  
"Don't worry my love, it won't. I promise." he says while thoughtfully looking into my eyes and he would never break that promise, he never broke any of the promises he made to me.

**AN: Reviews please?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Where are you staying at?" I ask him resting my forehead against his chest.  
"Same hotel." he says while tracing his fingertips along the skin of my lower back.  
"For how long?" I ask hesitantly.  
"Well we have break from the studio having finished an album, for a week or two until the tour starts. So there's no definite time set." he says and I lift my head up with a big smile on my face and the corners of his mouth rise into a big smile and I lean in and give him a long, heartfelt kiss. Just wanting his lips against mine, having not felt them against my own for so long. I pull away and our lips leave the stick and he seems like we wanted more but I leave it that, for now and i rest my forehead on his.  
"Come stay at the hotel with me?" he says with a pout.  
"It'll be so lonely and boring." he continues to whine.  
"Alright." I say giving in, but glad of the opportunity of getting to spend so much time with him.  
"Good." he says and gives me a sweet peck and I smile at him and he smiles back.  
"What time is your graduation at, sweetheart?" he asks me sweetly.  
"Well it's at 6, but I have to be there at 5:30 so the teachers can go through the run down." I say with a sigh and he laughs at my annoyed tone and he nods.  
"Where are you going to sit, since it's on the football field?" I ask him wondering how this is going to work.  
"I'm sure I could find a seat, love." he says and I nod, agreeing.  
"Remind me to give you a ticket, you have to have one to get in. Limited seating." I say and he laughs when I annoyingly say "limited seating", and he nods understanding. I rest my head against his chest again and he continues to stroke his fingers along my lower back and I close my eyes listening to his heartbeat, being so relaxed and content right this moment.

**AN: Again i'm sorry for short parts, like this one, it's just how they turned out. I hope you still are enjoying them! **


	6. Chapter 6

He pushes my shirt up to my bra and strokes his fingers along my whole back while he tenderly places dozens of kisses on my neck, while my forehead is on his chest being silent and running my hands over his strong shoulders. I look over at the clock and it's about 4:30 and I think of what to do since my parents should be home anytime between quarter to and 5. I'm pretty sure Paul wouldn't be meeting my parents anytime soon and I think of what to do, because they don't even know I have a boyfriend, let alone him being one of the most famous and well known people of today. My parents definitely know who he is, from me talking about the Beatles so much and them being plastered over the news, the papers and the radios. If I was to tell them randomly I was dating him they would probably think I had gone crazy, but if they came home and found me hanging out with him they'd be in shock. And so I decided to not stay at my house any longer.  
"Can we go to your hotel until we have to leave for the graduation?" I ask him lifting my head up and looking at him.  
"Uh yeah sure." he says uneasily, seeming to be confused.  
"Well my parents are going to be home soon.." I say and he immediately nods understanding what I was saying.  
"And you can just get ready there?" he asks while we get up and I nod, while going over to my closet. I feel him come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist and bury his face into my neck and he strokes his fingers along my stomach. I grab the plastic dry cleaning bag my cap and gown was in and I try to pry Paul's hands from around my waist so I could walk and we could leave.  
"Paul, let go." I say with a laugh as he keeps still, not moving, but still stroking my stomach.  
"No." he whines while shaking his head into my neck and I laugh and continue to try and remove his hands from around my waist.  
"Paul, come on. We need to go, we can cuddle when we get to the hotel." I whine and have no luck getting his arms off of me.  
"But i'm way too comfortable, J." he whines into my neck and strokes my stomach.  
"Paul, I'd rather my parents not come home and find us in here. They'd probably think they were seeing things." I say with a laugh as I feel and hear him chuckle into my neck.  
"Fine." he says in defeat and removes his hands from around my waist but gives me a big kiss on my cheek before he unwraps himself from around me. I take his hand and grab my bag that I had thrown stuff in earlier, which had my curling iron, my hairbrush, a box with my favorite necklace and another with diamond studs, and mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow and a stick of cover up. I take his hand and he follows me into the kitchen where I get a pad of paper and a pen. The minute he realizes he gets a chance, he wraps his arms around me again and comfortably buries his face into my neck and I pat one of his hands that was again stroking my stomach. I write my parents a note saying that I was getting ready at a friends house and that I'd basically meet them at the school and that I'd also be going out to dinner afterwards with the same friend and staying at their house, so they didn't need to expect me coming home. I feel paul kiss my neck several times as i'm writing the note and I smile, thinking how great of a surprise him coming was and how much happier I am just being with him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, let's go!" I say and surprisingly he let's go of me without an argue. We walk outside and get into my car and I let him drive. He takes my hand a few minutes after we leave my house and he holds my hand so it's basically on his lap, outstretched and he strokes his thumb along my hand and I do the same with his. We get to the hotel and before we step out of the car he puts a hat and sunglasses on and you could tell he didn't want to and was annoyed that he would have to. We get out of the car and he intertwines our fingers together and strokes my hand again and we walk into the hotel, get in the elevator and go up to his room and he gets out his key and we go in. It was a really nice room, kinda like how their suite was when I met them, but it only had one bedroom with one big bed. There was a living room area and a little kitchen area as well, that were connected to each other. He hurriedly takes off his hat and glasses and we go into the bedroom and he plops down on the bed and I try to walk to the bathroom but he gets ahold of my waist and pulls me on top of him. I toss my bag on the floor and he wraps his arms around my waist and put his hands up my shirt stroking my back once again and I lay my head down on his chest. I feel him touch my bra strap multiple times and kind of fiddle with it, but I don't make anything of it. I look at the clock that was on the bedside table and it was now quarter to and I try to get up off him to go get ready but he wouldn't let me budge.  
"Paul, I need to go get ready." I whine and keep trying to move.  
"No, stay. You don't need to put makeup on or do your hair, you're already gorgeous the way you are, darling." he says sweetly and I blush and lay my head back down on his chest. He keeps touching my bra and fiddling with it, undoing the clasps and redoing them and occasionally not redoing it and rubbing his hands all over my back, but I donn't mind. This last time he didn't redo it, but I shrugged it off. I loved how close we were with each other, but I was nervous for anything to happen between us. He makes a quick movement so he's on top and his knees are on either side of me and his hands are on either side of my head. He leans down and kisses me passionately as I wrap my arms around his neck and we kiss until he pulls apart and starts kissing my neck, letting me catch my breath while he caressed my neck with his beautiful, warm lips.


	8. Chapter 8

_Flashback to right after Paul left.._

I check the mail coming home from school and I find a pink envelope addressed to me in that beautiful cursive that I recognize to be my boyfriends. I walk inside, go to my room, throw my bag on my chair and fall back on my bed opening the envelope. The top of the letter reads:

_**Only read this letter at the moments when you miss me the most and can't even stand listening to our records or seeing a picture of me. Only read this when I'm not there with you to comfort you, because this is my second best, love. xx**_

I furrow my eyebrows confused and decide to believe him and put the letter back into it's envelope and put it in the drawer of my bedside table, deciding today I'm fine and not too bad. A few days later wasn't a good day for me though, having gotten barely any sleep the night before, being overwhelmed with school, parents fighting, fighting with Holly and wishing he could be here to take me away from all of this I call my life. While tears are running down my face I find the letter and open it quickly, ignoring his little note, knowing I needed to read it now more than ever.

_**My sweetheart J,**_

_**Hello love. I trust that you're reading this on a bad day and I wish and hope you won't ever have to read this, but I dunno if you will or when you will. I want you to always know that I'm here for you and I always will be and that you can always talk to me, about anything. I will never share with anybody what you tell me, unless you give me the permission to if it came to something. You mean so much to me, always remember that. Whatever the reasons you are having a bad day, just know it'll get better, maybe tomorrow, maybe not, but it will darling. I'm sorry I can't be there to hold you in my arms and comfort you and whisper into your ear that everything will be alright, but this is the best I can do love and I hope you appreciate this, heck I know you will since it's better than nothing. You can call me whenever, at any time of day, and talk to me, vent to me, ask for advice, anything love. If I don't answer I may not be home or I didn't hear the phone, so just try again a little later and I'll eventually answer. I miss you so badly, I can't describe it and I know you miss me just as much. We will be together soon love, I don't know when or for how long, but I promise you we'll be together soon. Remember that everything will be alright and it'll all get better, and don't worry so much about things it won't help it. Take on what you need and can do, not anymore love because it'll just overwhelm you, just do your best and do it for yourself not others. Do what makes you happy and forget the people who judge you and don't appreciate you. They're simply not worth your time. Always remember that you are a beautiful, beautiful woman and never doubt that. I hope this cheers you up and read it whenever you need some comfort.**_

_**All my love, Paul xoxo**_

I fold the letter back up and smile, noticing I had stopped crying. Gosh he was so great, i'm so lucky to have him. I sigh and get under my covers to take a nap, and i smile feeling better.


	9. Chapter 9

I continue to run my hands over his strong shoulders as he kisses down my neck to my collarbone, back up and along my jaw and eventually he gets to my lips. He kisses me passionately while I grip his shoulders and I feel his tongue poke out trying to open my mouth and I hesitate for a minute keeping my mouth closed but he won't give up and so I give in and feel his tongue enter my mouth. I feel his tongue pass over my top lip and I run my hands through his hair and keep my hand on the back of his head pushing him a bit for a deeper kiss. He was so sweet and gentle with me and patient too. I feel his hands move from above my shoulders and he wraps his arms tight around my waist, pulling me even closer to him as we passionately and sweetly French kiss. He removes his tongue from my mouth and he pulls away, unfortunately for me because i never wanted that to end. He kisses up and down my neck and I feel his warm hands go up my shirt and take hold of my sides. I look over at the clock and i see it's 5 minutes past 5 o'clock and I think how fast those twenty minutes had gone by and that we would need to leave in about 10 minutes to get there in time. I wonder why he wanted to come to my graduation so badly because it so terribly boring and what would he do for the rest of the alphabet after my name was called and plus he'd be alone around people he didn't even know for over an hour, he didn't have to come but I appreciate his wanting to. He continues to kiss up and down my neck, down to my collarbone and along my shoulders and he went back up along my jawline tenderly kissing it. He stops and looks me in the eyes and I pull him in and kiss him on the lips and we kiss passionately and I feel his lovely, warm tongue in my mouth again licking at my lips and playing with my tongue. He was just so perfect, and we fit together so perfectly, our lips melting together and loving feeling the others lips on our own. We kiss until we're both out of breath and he rests his forehead on mine and we both take a minute to catch our breath. He closes his eyes resting and I run my hands through his air feeling how soft and silky it was falling through my fingers. I still can't believe he's mine. Now when I think of our relationship, I don't think he would cheat on me or that he has and I feel bad thinking that he would, because he's always said how much I mean to him and he treats me like I'm the only girl he's ever seen and any others he sees they don't phase him or he acts like he doesn't see him. I look over at the clock and notice it was 5:15 and that I really needed to go put my dress on and my cap and gown, but I wanted to stay here with him being so happy and in total bliss.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This part is very short so please forgive me! At least i post often and multiple parts at once, right? :)**

"Honey, I need to go get dressed." I mutter hearing his quiet soft breathing that's so calming to me, while I stroke my thumbs along his neck.  
"Okay." he says letting go of my waist and getting off of me and I get off the bed grabbing my bag to get dressed and I feel him tap my butt. I laugh and turn around and wink at him and he has a big cheeky grin on his face. He stays put on the bed while I quickly brush my hair, curl it a bit and put on cover up on blemishes that needed covering up. I then put my necklace and earrings on quickly. I brush my teeth real quickly and spray a tiny bit of perfume on. I close the door and get my blue dress on that was a dark blue, but not quite navy. It went a little bit above my knee and tied around my neck. The cleavage wasn't much but it still showed off my big boobs well, which I was glad for. I braid a piece of my long bang and clip it to the side with a pretty barrette. I look at myself in the mirror and think I look pretty great and I hope that Paul will think so too. I decide to just put my cap and gown on when I get to the school. I get my "nice" sandals out and put those on and put everything back in my bag and shut the light off and step out into the bedroom. I see Paul with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed, resting. He opens his eyes hearing me come in and I see his eyes get big and a huge smile creep up onto his face.  
"You look absolutely stunning, darling." paul says keeping his eyes on me while getting up and coming over to me. He puts his hands on my hips and leans in to give me a sweet, heartfelt kiss and i put my hands over his and he pulls away and pulls me into a quick hug and I wrap my arms around his neck.  
"You really do look beautiful, love." he says as he pulls away and goes over and gets his blazer on, grabs his hat and sunglasses and takes my hand leaving the room while I have my cap and gown draped over my other arm. We get into the car, i help him with directions, we roll down the windows and he takes my hand again and I turn on the radio. A song ends and 'She Loves You' starts blasting, and we get to a stoplight and Paul turns it up and starts singing along, but kind of in a funny, kid-like way, very loudly.  
"Come on J, sing with me!" he eggs me on and we both just bust out singing it as loud as we can and others cars pass us giving us the weirdest looks and we burst out laughing finding it so funny but we couldn't care less what people thought because we were having so fun goofing off and singing along to the song. It was quite a sight I must admit, a funny one but I enjoyed every second of it and I could easily tell Paul was too.


	11. Chapter 11

The song ends and we continue listening to the radio and we shortly get to the school parking lot and he finds a spot to park in.  
"Are you sure you'll be okay, you don't have to come Paul." I say looking in his eyes and I gently squeeze his hand. I just wouldn't want him to have to sit through something being in total agony during it and I also was a bit afraid he'd get lost or even worse that somebody would recognize him.  
"I'll be alright honey, you don't need to worry about me. And I want to see my baby walk the line and get her diploma, that's why I came here." he says sweetly while looking into my eyes and he squeezes my hand back. "I really do mean a lot to him, don't I?" I think considering he's going to all this trouble to just see me walk a distance of grass, some stairs and get handed a little booklet from some board of education guy, not even getting my diploma for a few weeks to make sure I passed my finals.  
"Okay, thanks." I say to him with a smile and I lean over and he meets me in the middle in a sweet peck.  
"You're welcome, sweetheart." he says smiling back at me and we get out of the car and set off for the field.  
"Should we just meet back at the car?" I ask him as I come back over to him ant he takes my hand while walking to the field.  
"Yeah, that's fine with me. Do you have any idea when it's supposed to end?" he asks me while rubbing his thumb over my hand.  
"8ish probably, and I should be back to the car not too long after that. I'll probably take some pictures with my parents, friends and brothers and sisters." I say feeling a bit sad because I don't want him to feel left out, but we've never discussed him meeting my parents or family, as much as I want them to meet this amazing man I'm dating. I notice that he had his camera hung over his left shoulder and I smiled thinking that was cool and thoughtful that he would be taking pictures.  
"Oh yeah, here's this." I reach into my purse and give him the ticket he needed to get onto the football field and he takes it and nods in thanks.  
"You don't think anybody'll recognize you or anything, do you?" I ask still worried about that.  
"Uh, probably not. I'm going to try and get a seat away from everybody and I brought a trusty fake beard." he says with a laugh as he pats his pocket and I laugh and feel a bit better.  
"Darling I'll be fine, I wouldn't of came all this way if I thought things wouldn't of worked out, and I didn't want to miss this, love." he says sweetly and reassuringly and I smile at him, feeling so very grateful and lucky to have him. He has no idea how happy he makes me and how unhappy i've been these past two months without him.  
"Thanks, you have no idea how happy I am that you're here." I say to him with a smile and he gives me a quick peck.  
"I'm really happy to be here, J. And I know it'd make you happy if I came." he says with a smile and I nod agreeing. We get to the gates around the football field and Paul pulls me into a quick hug and leans down and gives me a warm, quick kiss.  
"I'll be cheering for you, well not out loud. But you know what I mean." he says into my ear with a slight laugh and I too laugh.  
"Thanks honey." I say into his neck.  
"Don't trip." he says jokingly with a laugh as we pull apart and I playfully hit his shoulder.  
"Bye love, see ya soon." he says and gives me a peck on the cheek as I walk away and wave back at him, walking towards the school.


	12. Chapter 12

It all went fast luckily and when I got my diploma I heard my family cheering for me and it was such a great moment.  
"Hey there graduate." paul says as I get into the car as he's already sitting there. He takes my hand and gives it a squeeze.  
"Hey boyfriend, how are you holding up?" I ask him as he turns the key in the ignition and we leave the parking lot.  
"Fine, thanks. How about yourself?" he asks me.  
"Pretty good, tired though." I say sinking back into the passenger seat getting comfortable.  
"Mmm me too. You look fantastic in your gown by the way." he says with a yawn and I too yawn.  
"Thanks." I answer back and he turns on the radio and we ride home in silence, both of us tired and not having much to say. We get to the hotel, park, walk in, get on the elevator and go into the room. He takes off his hat, which he had taken the other things off since it was already dark and I head into the bathroom with my bag and change into sweatpants and a t shirt and come out and fall onto the comfortable bed. Paul goes into the bathroom and too changes and plops on the bed beside me and I snuggle into his neck as he pulls me close to himself, it was so good just being near him and especially in his arms, having been apart for two months. I feel his hand go under my shirt and rub my entire back and I relax into his neck inhaling his wonderful scent that I dearly missed. After awhile I remove my face from his neck and look up at him and he gets closer to me and meets my lips with his own and passionately kisses me. His kiss was full of heart and again I felt his warm tongue in my mouth playing with my tongue and running itself along my lips several times. As we kissed I feel his hands wrap around my back and I I wrapped my arms around his neck. He withdrew his tongue from my mouth after a few minutes and pulls away and kisses down my neck to my collarbone and tenderly kisses my shoulders, pushing my shirt to the side with his nose and he goes back up my neck taking his time, teasing me, and he plants kisses all along my jaw and my cheeks and he finally gets to my lips. He kisses me deeply, putting all his heart into kissing me and his perfect, warm and soft lips caressed mine. He continued to kiss me and I felt his soft hand caress my cheek while we kissed and his other hand caress my back and slowly stroke it. He's perfect and i'm in love with him.


	13. Chapter 13

Our little make out session got pretty heated and it lasted even longer then the one we had earlier. Paul's tongue is constantly in my mouth and i can feel his hands all over my back and occasionally on my thigh and he wraps my leg around his waist, which I let him and doing that brings me even closer to him. He moves to get on top of me and my leg around his waist falls and he kneels on either side of my stomach with his forearms resting on the bed. He withdrawals his tongue and pulls away, resting his forehead on mine.  
"We forgot to go to dinner." he says breathing very heavily and be both laugh.  
"What should we do?" I ask him trying to catch my breath and I hoped he wouldn't say we should go because I already missed feeling his lips against mine and i wanted them back caressing my own. Maybe it's because we're so in the moment and I can't resist glancing at his beautiful lips that were parted while he catches his breath.  
"Do you still want to go and get dinner?" he says getting up and sits on his knees with his forearms no longer on the sides of my head. I really didn't want to, I just wanted to continue our make out, which had sadly gotten interrupted. I could care less about dinner at the moment, I wanted his lips back on mine.  
"We don't have to, love." he says.  
"Okay." I say and stare at his lips as he quickly leans back down and replaces his arms and crushes his sweet lips against mine and i wrap my arms back around his neck as he continues to passionately kiss me, kissing my neck occasionally so I could take a breather and then desperately returning back to my lips. He acted so desperate and that he couldn't get enough of my lips and I felt the same about his. I feel one of his hands go up my shirt and stop just below my breast and onto my back and push up farther, gripping my back. I could tell he wanted to do more then kiss, but luckily he didn't try to go any further, this time. I was already nervous that he was going to try and do more than just make out with me, since I've never gone that far with a guy before. I moan against his lips and he too does against mine, we weren't able to hold back and we both wanted more then to just kiss the other.


	14. Chapter 14

He pulls away and gets off of me and lays back on the bed catching his breath and I could hear him breathing very heavily and I too was, just not as hard as he was. After we catch our breath after a few minutes of resting, I remember my hungry stomach that I hadn't even noticed when we were kissing and I immediately want dinner, which we hadn't eaten, being too caught up in each others lips.  
"Still want to go to that restaurant you were talking about?" I ask him as we both sit up and rest our arms on our knees.  
"Yeah I'd love to, as long as you're okay with that." he says turning to me and I nod and go back into the bathroom to change.  
"J, open the door! I have to take a leak!" Paul whines while knocking on the door as I'm getting my dress on and about to tie it around my neck.  
"Please babe, just open the door. I'm about to piss my pants!" he whines and I open the door and return to trying to tie my dress as he runs to the toilet and I walk out of the bathroom giving him privacy.  
"You can come back in." He yells out after a minute and I walk into the bathroom to put my necklace and earrings back on and I walk in on him buttoning his jeans and wearing no shirt. I go over to the sink and take them out of the boxes and put both of them on and keep glancing over at Paul and his chest that I find muscular, and hard to take my eyes off, it was glorious and I kind of just wanted to run my hands over but I resisted. He had patches of chest hair below his collarbone and a trail going from his bellybutton down and I found them both incredibly sexy. I saw him sneak some secretive glances at me as he put his shirt on and buttoned it.  
"Whatcha looking at, hmm?" I turn to him and lean against the sink looking at him with a playful smile on my face.  
"Oh just my gorgeous girlfriend, that's all." he says with a proud smile and a wink. He finishes buttoning his shirt, comes over to me and softly puts his hands on my hips and slowly leans in and gave me a light, soft peck. He smiles at me looking me in the eyes and I smile back, doing the same. He intertwines our fingers together and walks out of the bathroom and he grabs his blazer off of a chair and then gets his camera and points it at me.  
"Smile, beautiful." he says and I do as he says and he snaps a few of me and then stands next to me with his arm around my waist and snaps a nice, normal one of us and then we make some goofy faces and he gets pictures of those. We laugh and he sets the camera down on the table and leads me out of the hotel room. We walk out and unfortunately some people notice Paul and run towards us and he tightens his grip on my hand and pulls me closer to him while walking faster and we luckily make it to the car safely.  
"Sorry about that, love." he says apologetically while turning the key in the ignition and taking my hand, stroking his thumb along my hand comforting me. My heart was racing so fast when those people were after us, calling his name, asking who I was and begging for autographs or a picture. It was maybe only a dozen people but still it was scary and I knew that it wouldn't be my only encounter with people after Paul, because I had a feeling Paul and I were getting serious and I was right.


	15. Chapter 15

"It's okay." I say with a sigh and look at him and he gives me a warm smile, making sure i was okay.  
"Whenever that happens, remember to stay close to me and don't answer them, okay?" he says looking into my eyes and I nod.  
"I don't want anything to ever happen to you, J." he says seriously and I smile and he does too and he takes my hand and kisses it. We take off for the restaurant and he asks me for directions and he tells me what restaurant it is and I was so surprised because it's one of the fanciest and most expensive restaurants in this area and he was taking me there. I smile to myself thinking how good he is to me.  
"I care about you a lot, you know." he says while we quietly drive to the more densely populated and nicer part of town, so basically the suburbs. I smile and I knew he does care about me, but hearing him saying it made me realize it more and made it more real.  
"I know." I say and turn to him with a smile and he smiles back.  
"I care about you a lot too, Paul." I say honestly, thinking of how he means so much to me, which is so very much.  
"I know, love." he says softly and he squeezes my hand and I squeeze back. The night was so beautiful, we had gotten into the bigger part of town now and the city lights from all the buildings were absolutely beautiful and the moon was very full tonight and it shown bright in the sky, not being forgotten. I looked out the window admiring all the sights, since I hadn't been in this part of town for a month or two, since Holly and I went shopping the last time we were here. I give Paul some last minute directions and we get to the restaurant without any troubles and I hope it'd stay that way, not running into any photographers or nosy people. We get into the restaurant fine and a few people look at Paul longer then a usual glance, but he doesn't seem to notice and stares straight ahead talking to the hostess about a private table in the back. She leads us to a nice booth in the back with basically no people around, thankfully, except for some waiters and waitresses cleaning up tables and this and that. We sit down and like always I sit on the inside. "Booths seem to be our thing" I think, haha. Paul wraps his arm around me and I move close to him and put my hand on his knee hesitantly and he seems to not mind my hand being there, he just continued staring at the menu. This place was beautiful with high ceilings and beautiful chandeliers and granite floors with elegant seating. The waitress comes over and asks what we want to drink and we both say Cokes.  
"So love, what do you want to eat?" Paul asks me while rubbing my shoulder and I continue to look at the menu, seeing all these delicious things but ridiculous prices and I try to stray away from expensive things but it was really hard.  
"Um French onion soup, how about you?" I say closing my menu and I see a familiar brunette i know, not all that far away, but able for me to recognize. No no, it can't be her, why the hell would she be here? She turns around and she confirms my beliefs.  
"Oh shit." I say and bury my face into Paul's neck.


	16. Chapter 16

"Honey, what is it?" Paul asks me in a worried tone and pushes away some of my hair trying to get me to look at him, but I just bury my face deeper into his neck. She cannot see me with him, she'd be mad, probably freak out and start chatting it up with us asking dozens of questions.  
"Holly's over there where that waiter in the black jacket is." I mumble into his neck.  
"Oh, yeah I see her now." he says quietly into my ear while rubbing my shoulder.  
"Is she still over there?" I ask nervously.  
"Yeah and she sat down at a table with a guy. He has blonde hair and brown eyes, medium build, is that her boyfriend David?" he asks me.  
"Yeah. Has she seen us?" I ask him.  
"Um, I don't think so, but she has clear view of us, unfortunately." I say and I hear the waitress come back with our drinks and Paul says thanks.  
"What do we do?" I say sadly and annoyed into his neck.  
"Get a different table?" he suggests and I nod.  
"Excuse me sir, could my date and I get a different table please?" he asks politely and the man says yes and the waiter takes our drinks and paul takes my hand and the waiter leads us to a different table where Holly wouldn't be able to see us. The waitress comes by shortly afterwards and takes our orders.  
"You alright, love?" Paul asks looking down at me and rubbing my shoulder.  
"Yeah i'm fine, sorry we had to move tables." I say apologetically.  
"Nah, it's fine. I don't want you to be uncomfortable or anything." he says with a smile and pokes my nose and I rest my head on his shoulder. It was all so perfect right now, being with him and not having to worry about him leaving anytime soon. Our attempt at moving tables didn't really work, because I see Holly come out of the bathroom and walking back to her table, which went right past ours and she spots us and her jaw drops.


	17. Chapter 17

"Jackie?!" she says as her eyes get wide and she looks so shocked. I didn't know what to do and I glanced over to Paul and he had a look on his face not knowing what to do, either.  
"I-I I don't understand." she said stuttering and staying in the same spot, not moving.  
"Uh, hi Holly." I say unsteadily with a goofy wave. She kept on looking from me to Paul, to his arm around me to my hand that is on his knee.  
"Do you remember James?" I ask her and her eyes get even bigger.  
"This is James or y'know-." I say but she cuts me off.  
"Paul McCartney, I know." she says as Paul and I both laugh finding what she said funny. She moves her feet and sits across from us, looking kinda dumb standing there all that time.  
"Uh, could you explain this for me?" she asks and nervously looks at Paul once or twice. I look up at Paul and he nods, telling me it's okay to tell her what's going on.  
"Remember at the cafe when I was there with a guy named James?" I ask and she nods.  
"Um, it was actually Paul all along, he was just wearing a disguise." I say uneasily and I see her face relax and she must understand but she then puts her head in her hands.  
"Holly, it's okay." I say and reach across the table and pat her hand.  
"Explain some more?" she says still with her head in her hands. I look to Paul not really knowing what to say and he nods.  
"Just tell her how we spent that day together after we met and that's how we hit it off. And that I came back today for your graduation, and that we're dating." Paul whispers into my ear and I look in his eyes at the last part and he smiles and I smile back and take a deep breath before I explain the basics to Holly.  
"Okay Hol, um Paul and I spent that Sunday together in town-" I say and she cuts me off again.  
"And you hung out with him on senior skip day?" she asks me while looking up and I nod and she seems a bit more relaxed.  
"Um and that day we hit it off and he came back today for my graduation and we're also dating." I say uneasily and she looks up at me and realization washes over her face but she still looked a bit confused and might I add jealous.  
"Is that why you were sad and not acting like yourself these past two months?" she asks throwing me under the bus again. Paul knows how much I missed him and how much it bothered me, but her saying it didn't really help. I nod and she does too understanding it all now.  
"Oh my, I'm so sorry about all those things I said that day at the cafe about your crush on him and everything." she says apologetically and I say it's okay.  
"Hols, you can't tell anybody about us okay?" I say.  
"Yeah, we'd both really appreciate it if you didn't, it'd do us a lot of good if it was kept a secret for a little while longer." paul says talking for the first time to her with her knowing who he really was.  
"Of course, don't worry I wouldn't dream of it." she says honestly and I believe her and I sigh, feeling relieved it was cleared up and explained to her. I hate keeping our relationship a secret, but I'm glad that I now have one person to talk to it about, I still hate it being a secret though. But be said "keeping it a secret for a little while longer", does that mean he plans on taking me public and letting people know about us? I smile to myself thinking about it.


	18. Chapter 18

"Woah, this gonna be hard to get used to." she says with a weak smile and I nod, not knowing what to say and I feel Paul rub my shoulder.

"Um, well David's probably getting worried and I'll leave you guys to it." she says with a smile as she gets up and walks away and I give her a smile and a wave.

I knew Holly must feel a bit hurt that I didn't tell her about Paul and I, but honestly I couldn't tell her and i didn't know before that she would take it so well. She's always been really understanding with me though and I with her, and that period we went through where we fought a lot, made us stronger and appreciate each others friendship much more. I sigh and rest my head on Paul's shoulder as he drinks some of his coke and rubs my shoulder.

"I'd say that went well." Paul says with a slight laugh and I nod and laugh a bit.

"You okay, love?" he asks and I look up at him and nod and he kisses my forehead.

Our food comes, I had gotten the soup with some bread and Paul had gotten a hamburger with the works and fries. We remove our hands from each other and dig into our food, both of us being extremely hungry. I keep eyeing his fries, thinking they look delicious and since paul and I always played this game, I thought why not? I reach over to his plate quickly and grab a few.

"Oh no no no, we are not doing this again." Paul says with a laugh as I take another and pop into my mouth, admiring it's crunchiness and they were honestly the best fries I had ever eaten.

"Do you remember the consequence, hmm Missy?" Paul teases me as he wiggles his fingers at me and I move backwards towards the wall but I fail trying to get away from him.

I feel his strong fingers attack my ribs and stomach and I laugh while trying to squirm away but I have no luck.

"Paul, stop!" I mumble in between laughs and he tickles me a bit longer and stops and I groan at him having tickled me, he seems to love doing it.

I stay closer to the wall and I see a confused look come over his face and he tries pulling me back over to him but I stay put and I see how much it bugs him that I'm not basically in his arms. I want to be in his, but it's fun teasing him like this and plus it shows me what I mean to him and sometimes I need a good reminder of that.


	19. Chapter 19

"Baby, come here." Paul says with a pout as he continues to try and move me back over to him but I refuse and I see him continue to pout.

"Okay, I'm sorry I tickled you. Now please come back over here, honey." Paul whines and I give in hating be away from him and I move back to him and snuggle with him, feeling him wrap his arm around my waist and I rest my head on his shoulder for a minute before we both go back to eating.

Paul slowly reaches his hand for my spoon and I let him and he gets a bite and brings it to his mouth.

"Mmm, that's some really great soup, J." he says while returning to his food and I nod in agreement.

We finish our delicious food and just sit there and I rest my head on his shoulder and he has his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Got any room for dessert, love?" Paul asks me with a chuckle while i have my face buried into his neck with my eyes closed, very comfortably and sleepy.

"Mmm." I shake my head into his neck and he chuckles again.

"How about we just get something for later? Hmm how does this cheesecake sound? It's apparently their house special." he answers and I nod into his neck.

Paul stops a waiter and has them bring us two pieces of that cheesecake in a box to our booth.

"Come on darling, let's go." paul says taking my hand and we get up and leave the restaurant.

Luckily nobody bothered us while at the restaurant.

"Ey sleepy head, wake up because we're at the hotel." he says shaking my shoulder and I sit up and realize I must've fallen asleep on the car ride back.

"Dammit. It looks like the bloody press found out I'm in town, that's just great." paul says with a groan and I feel bad for him.

"I wish they could respect my personal space and time when I'm trying to spend time with my girlfriend. Bloody reporters." he says and mutters the last part under his breath and I squeeze his hand and I wish he'd calm down and smile.

He runs his hands through his hair and looks in the sunglasses compartment for his that he left in there earlier.

"Here love. I don't want them getting on your case." he says and hands me the sunglasses.

We get out of the car and he grabs my hand and keeps me right by his side, very protectively and he keeps his head down and I follow him and do the same. He walks fast and I do too keeping up with him and we walk into the hotel and rush into the elevator. It was reporters this time and they surprised me with how nosy and rude they were, not giving us any room or privacy. I now see how disrespectful they are to Paul and how that must be another burden to being famous. I squeeze his hand and he looks at me and I flash him a warm smile and he smiles back weakly. He looked really tired and so was I. The things those reporters said were so unexpected, them yelling asking who I was, if I was some fling of his, how old i was and what happened to his old girlfriend. The one that mentioned "fling" and "old girlfriend" bothered me, I must admit.


	20. Chapter 20

We get into our hotel room and we both change back into our pajamas. I come out of the bathroom and see Paul already under the covers on the left side, on his side and facing me. I get under the covers and close my eyes and I feel him pull me into his chest.

"I'm sorry about that, they're so damn rude and they don't know what personal space is. Don't listen to what they say, cos they're just trying to get to ya and none of it's true." he says while rubbing my back as I have my face buried into his chest inhaling his familiar scent.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with that all the time." I say into his chest.

"No no, don't apologize. I brought it onto myself, I'm sorry that you have to deal with it." he says with a sigh.

"It's okay, you're worth it." I say and I feel him kiss the top of my head.

"Ey look at me, please." he says and I lift my head up and he looks me in the eyes and I look into his.

"You're not some fling, I want this to really be something and for our relationship to be serious." he says and I nod agreeing that's what I want too.

I move closer to him and give him a warm kiss and he seemed like he really needed it. He smiled afterwards and I smile back. We both yawn and I bury my face into his chest again. He rolls over on his back and pulls me onto him so I'm half laying on him and he has his right arm around my waist while his left hand ran his fingers along my left arm that was on his chest. We both yawn and he reaches over to the lamp and turns it off.

"Goodnight my love. Sweet dreams honey." he says with a yawn and kisses my forehead.

"Goodnight hun and thanks sweet dreams to you too." I say yawning too and silence engulfs us we lay in each others arms.

I listen to his steady heartbeat and his soft breathing and I easily fall asleep listening to them both.


	21. Chapter 21

I wake up to the sun coming through the window and I turn over and notice Paul wasn't laying beside me anymore. I yawn and get out of bed and open to the door to the living room area and I see Paul there sitting on the couch watching something on the television.

"Well good morning sleepy girl." Paul says to me as I sit down next to him and snuggle up to him as he wraps his arm around me.

"Mmm." i say into his neck and he laughs.

"How'd you sleep, love?" he asks me as he lightly rubs my shoulder.

"Wonderfully." I say and look up at him and see those beautiful hazel eyes looking right at me and I smile and he smiles back.

"How did you sleep?" I say continuing to look at him.

"Great." he says and I rest my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arm tighter around my shoulder and I feel him kiss me on the top of my head.

Paul was watching some random show on the tv and I watched too, finding it kind of interesting and we watched it until it was over.

"Are ya hungry, honey?" Paul asks me and I nod into his neck.

"What'd ya want to eat, love?" he asks me.

"Doesn't matter." I say with a yawn.

"Hmm how does scrambled eggs with bacon and toast sound?" he asks.

"Yummy." I mumble and he laughs and nods. He picks up the phone and dials room service and orders two plates of that and two milks.

We eat our delicious breakfasts and watch a bit of the tv and chat.

"So what do you want to do today, love?" he asks me as we're both laying on the couch and he's on his back I'm on my side laying half on him and tracing invisible patterns on his shirt.

"Hmm I don't know." I say not coming up with any ideas.

"Want to go to the beach?" I ask him thinking of one Holly and I always go to and it's nice, has a lot of room for tanning, and it's Holly and i's lucky spot because when we're there, there's pretty much only another person or two besides us.

"Sure." he says uneasily and I explain to him that barely anybody ever goes there, even though it's a great spot but barely anybody knows about it.

"My swimsuit is back at my house though." I say nervously.

"Oh well we could just stop there on the way, couldn't we?" he asks and I nod thinking of how my house is right on the way there.

I go into the bathroom and change into shorts and a shirt.

"Babe, open up! I need to take a leak again." Paul whines knocking on the door and I laugh and open it.

"Do you always have to do this when I'm in here changing?" I ask him with a laugh and step out giving him privacy and I hear him chuckle.

"Sorry love, I can't help it." he says with a laugh.

"Alright you can come back in now." he says after a few minutes and I walk in on him buttoning his jeans again with no shirt and ah it was a great sight.

I try to not look at him and just brush my hair and take my earrings and necklace off but I sneak a few glances at him and he notices the last one.

"Whatcha lookin' at, love?" he asks me with a cheeky grin.

"Oh nothing." I lie with a giggle.

"No lying to me, Missy." he says and i say "it's nothing" again with a laugh.

"Do you want to get tickled, hmm?" he teases me and I run out of the bathroom and he runs after me and catches me on the bed and pins me down with him on top of me with his knees on either side of my waist


	22. Chapter 22

He leans down quickly, not wasting any time, and smashes his beautiful lips against mine and I wrap my arms around his neck bringing him closer to me. I feel him slip his warm hands up my shirt and grip my waist and his warm, soft lips move smoothly against my own. I feel his warm tongue enter my mouth and run itself slowly over my lips several times. I poke my tongue into his mouth and I run it over his juicy and warm lips. I move my hands over to his strong shoulders and grip them while continuing to passionately kiss him. I remove my tongue from his mouth and he takes his tongue and plays with my own and I can't help but moan against his mouth and he soon moans against mine. He moves closer to me and his stomach is barely an inch above mine, us being so close. He removes his tongue from my mouth and pulls away and kisses along my jaw and down my neck, both very slowly obviously taking his time and making it last. His kisses were so sweet and meaningful, him taking his time with each one and making sure each one meant something. I breath fast, inhaling as much air as I can and my chest heaves up and down while Paul slowly works up and down my neck. He goes back up to my lips and slowly kisses me with his perfect and warm lips, which i loved having against my own. He kissed me one last time sweetly and pulled away and rested his forehead against mine with his eyes closed and breathing heavily. He wraps his arms around my waist and makes a quick movement, so he's on his back and I'm snuggled up to his chest, on top of him. He pushes his hands up my shirt and lightly drags his fingertips all along my back as I feel his chest heave up and down from trying to catch his breath. I bury my face into his warm, shirtless chest and I feel his chest hair tickle my face. My cheek against his warm chest felt wonderful and I easily could hear his rapid heartbeat and his breathing returning back to normal. I feel him take one of his hands and push some of my hair out of my face and lightly play with my long hair and twirl it around his fingers and run his hands through my hair and let it fall through his fingers. I continue to listen to his steady heartbeat which quickly relaxes me and calms me down.


	23. Chapter 23

We lay there together for something like 15 minutes while he continuously plays with my hair and runs his fingers all along my back as I still have my cheek on his warm chest and I listen to his heartbeat. I lift my head up and look at the clock and notice it was around noon and remember how we got back from dinner at 10ish last night and went to bed immediately. I lay my head back down on his bare chest and admire this wonderful moment we're in and how glad I am that we're finally together after being apart for 2 months. My view on our relationship has changed drastically since how it was at this time yesterday. I thought we were going to break up, that he had cheated on me, he didn't want to be with me anymore, he didn't care about me and all these other false things I was convinced were true. The time we've spent together since yesterday has really shown me what we have and that he really wants to be with me and really cares about me, from the encounters with people and press to him actually saying that he cares about me a lot, to him saying he wants us to have a serious relationship. I honestly am so relieved things turned around for us because I was so worried that they wouldn't and we'd end breaking up eventually.

"Look at me, please." Paul says quietly and I lift my head and notice him looking me in the eyes and I look into his.

"I love you." he says sweetly with a smile while he strokes his thumb along my cheek.

"I love you too." I say with a big smile and blush on my cheeks and I lay my head back down on his chest, but so I'm looking at him and he kisses my forehead and I close my eyes and he goes back to rubbing my back.

Everything was so perfect and i knew things could only get better between us. I was in such a bliss, i wasn't thinking then that we would still have problems and fights in the future and how those would affect our relationship. We had just gotten through a rough patch together and we had plenty more to endure.


	24. Chapter 24

We lay together for a few minutes longer and then I get up off of him to go and use the bathroom, finish brushing my hair and wash my face. I walk back out and see Paul throwing a plain white t shirt on and I plop down on the bed.

"I forgot to ever give you this or erm send you this love. I got it for you at on of those shops we went to that day we spent in town." Paul says as he gets a small box out from his suitcase and hands it to me.

"Paul, you didn't have to." I say while sitting up and taking the box from him.

"I know, but I wanted to, love." he says with a sweet smile and nods for me to open it.

I do and take out a long gold chain and at the very end there is a red ruby.

"Oh Paul, it's beautiful." I say blushing while admiring the beautiful gift.

"Just like you." he says while sitting down next to me and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Thank you, I love it." I say and turn to give him a hug and I pull away and give him a sweet peck.

"You're welcome, darling." he says and kisses my cheek, as I put the necklace back in the box, not wanting to lose it when we go swimming.

We get our sunglasses and put them on, get our shoes on and head out of our room. I was a bit hesitant to leave the hotel, not knowing if the press or anybody would be downstairs. We get off the elevator and into the lobby and I feel Paul grab my hand and pull me closer to him and I hear loud voices and Paul and I put our heads down and quickly walk out of the hotel to my car. This time I try my best to block their voices out and I don't fully but I ignore whatever the say and don't take it seriously like Paul told me to do. We get into the car quickly and I let Paul drive again. I hear him sigh and I squeeze his hand and he squeezes mine back.

"I'm sorry, they're everywhere we go." he says with a groan while driving.

"It's okay. I might as well get used to it, right?" I say and he nods.

"I want this to work too Paul and I'm willing to do whatever it takes." I say as he keeps his eyes on the road ahead and we get to a stoplight and he turns to me with a smile.

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes too, J. I love you, don't ever forget that." he says genuinely and leans over and gives me a quick peck.

"I won't. I love you too Paul, I always will." I say in return and he smiles at me and I smile back at him.


	25. Chapter 25

I turn on the radio and we listen to it while driving and I notice Paul tapping his thumbs along to the beat, on the steering wheel. We shortly get to my house.  
"I'll be just a minute." I say while unbuckling my seat belt and I lean over and give him a quick kiss and he nods and goes through stations on the radio as I get out. Both of my parents were home, my dad was watching some sports game on the tv and my mom was doing something in the kitchen. I greet them as I walk in and go to my room and grab my swimsuit and change into it quick and put my shorts and shirt back on over it. I grab two towels from the bathroom, sunblock, a bag of chips, a few apples and a few waters for Paul and I. I go back to my room and get a bag to put it all in and I grab some more clothes thinking I'll be staying at the hotel with Paul again tonight. I let my parents know that I'll be staying at my friends house again and surprisingly they don't ask who or any details, but I am 18 and adult so I can take care of myself. They'd probably think something of it if I continue to stay at the hotel with Paul and tell them I'm "staying with a friend". I don't know what to think of if or heck what to do about it, but I don't see the point in worrying about it, they don't have to know. Eventually they'll know about Paul, I just don't know when that'll be, but I hope it's soon. I make sure I have everything I need and leave the house and go out to the car. I get in, do my seat belt and put my bag at my feet and Paul backs out of my driveway and I give him directions to "Holly and i's beach". We get there and find a spot to park and I don't see any other cars and assume nobody else was there and I was right. It's the first day of June and extremely hot out and swimming would really help with the heat. I get my bag and Paul takes my hand, intertwining our fingers, and we go onto the beach and I hand him a towel and he lays his down and I lay mine down right next to him and I nervously take my shorts and shirt off, since Paul has never really seen my body. He takes off his jeans and shirt and man did he has a great body, with long, lean legs that have dark hair mostly on his knees and below with a light covering on up and his arms are like that too, tons of dark hair on his forearms but none above and to his shoulder.  
"You need a tan." I say with a laugh as I take my shorts and shirt off and I see him admire my body. I have mostly a flat stomach, I'm kind of curvy and with average, perky boobs and muscular legs.  
"You have a gorgeous body, J." Paul says as he looks me up and down and I smile at him and I say thanks and lay down and he does too.  
"You have a pretty nice body too." I say and mean every word because he really does, he isn't too masculine but he is muscular and he isn't too skinny but has little patches of baby fat that I find really cute.  
"Thanks. I do agree, I look like a ghost." he says with a laugh and I too laugh and he puts his hands behind his head and relaxes. I sit up and get the sunblock out of the bag and put some on my easy burn areas: my shoulders, chest, nose and stomach and I lay back down and soak in the sun next to Paul.  
"Do you need some?" I ask him while waving the sunblock in front of him and he nods and takes it from me and spreads it on parts of his body. We lay there in silence and just admire the sun and the nice day and being alone together. I'm sure Paul loves it, since in London the sun coming out is pretty rare. Soon enough I'm sure he'll have a tan and I too will, even though I kind of already have my base having gotten sunburnt last weekend while here with Holly and luckily it had already faded and I have a slight tan.


	26. Chapter 26

"Ey sleepy head, wake up!" paul says shaking my shoulder.  
"I wasn't asleep." I say honestly with a groan and take my sunglasses off as i sit up and I see that Paul is looking right at me and he's laying on his stomach and sprawled kind of diagonally across his towel. It wasn't the first time I had noticed, but with his skin tight blue swimming shorts, his butt looks really nice and big.  
"C'mon, let's go swimming. I'm getting too hot sittin' in the sun like this." Paul says with a bit of a pout and I laugh and I nod getting up off my blanket and discreetly adjust my swimsuit a little bit. We both start walking towards the water and when we're a few feet from the water I feel Paul come up from behind me and put one hand on my back and the other on my leg and pick me up bridal style and throw me over his shoulder.  
"Paul, put me down!" I cry and he chuckles loudly.  
"Nah i'm good." he says with a laugh and I groan. He stops in front of the water and stands there for a minute and I see a perfect chance. I have a nice view of his perfect, juicy butt and I quickly reach down and slap his butt and I cheekily laugh.  
"Well if you're gonna slap mine, then I get to slap yours." Paul says with a laugh and I feel him slap my butt and I laugh.  
"Don't you dare drop me!" I cry.  
"Ah baby, I won't. Don't you worry." he says as he walks into the water and it gets deep fast. He walks out while holding me tightly with an arm around my waist and one around my thighs. He let's me slip a little and moves me so he's holding me bridal style again and he starts to rock me side to side, by now he's about at his waist with the water.  
"No no no!" I protest, knowing what he's planning.  
"Plug your nose!" he says with a cheeky grin while rocking me faster and he throws me into the water and I scream his name before I land in the water.


	27. Chapter 27

I come up to the top and push my hair back.  
"You think you're so funny!" I say, swimming over to Paul who has his arms crossed and has a proud smile on his face.  
"Well that's because I am, love." Paul says with a laugh as I get over to him, stand up and he puts his hands on my hips and pulls me towards him and i wrap my arms around his neck. We both look into each others eyes for a minute and I rest my forehead against his and a big smile comes onto his face and I too smile, by just seeing his smile. I bury my face into his neck and I feel his arms wrap around my waist.  
"I missed you so much." I say into his neck while he runs his fingers along my lower back, just above my bathing suit.  
"I know, honey. I missed you too, like mad." he says as I feel his lips touch my shoulder and he gives me a few kisses along my shoulder. I sigh and lift my head up to rest my cheek on his broad shoulder and I feel him play with my hair and continue to stroke my back lightly. I lift my head up and he looks into my eyes and takes my face in his hands and sweetly kisses me and I wrap my arms around his waist and kiss him back. We both pull away, our lips departing, and we rest our foreheads against each other's and look into the others eyes. He moves his hands to my waist and I move mine to his neck and I move one up to his face and I caress his soft cheek and push some of the hair out of his face an I softly kiss him.  
"I'm so glad we're together now." I say to him as we look into each other's eyes.  
"I am too, love." he says with a smile and I too smile.  
"Best graduation present ever." I say honestly.  
"Good. It's not the only one you're getting from me though." he says with a cheeky grin.  
"You don't need to spend any more money on me." I say.  
"But I want to honey! And I have some great ideas that I can't just leave in the dust. I want to spoil my baby." he says with a grin and he pokes my nose and I laugh. He is so good to me, I really don't deserve him. I'd never want to be with anybody else other then him, because he makes me feel so special. I lean in and give him a sweet peck.  
"You better let me spoil you." he says with a grin and I smile.  
"And what if I don't let you, hmm?" I say with a smile.  
"Oh, I'll still spoil you. You won't really have a choice, love." he says with a laugh and I too laugh.  
"You're too good to me." I say looking into his eyes.  
"Maybe I am, but you deserve all of it. Plus I want to use my time wisely when I have time to spend with you. It's all because I love you, J." he says sweetly and pauses before he says the last part and I smile and blush a little. Gosh I love him.


	28. Chapter 28

"I love you too." i say and kiss him again and this time he puts one of his hands on the back of my head so I can't pull away and he wraps the other tighter around my waist. I feel his warm tongue enter my mouth and play with mine and he withdraws it slowly and pulls away. We both smile.  
"You need to get wet." I say noticing he hadn't gone swimming yet.  
"But I can't get me perfect hair wet, J." he jokingly whines.  
"Wanna bet?" I tease and reach behind me for some water and rub it all over his hair getting it damp and he laughs.  
"Wow you have some messy hair mister, but you still look mighty cute." I say with a wink and he laughs. I remove my arms from his neck and swim away.  
"Ey, where ya goin'?" he pouts and swims after me.  
"Swimming!" I say with a laugh and go under. I come up and he's there sitting for me and running his hands through his wet hair.  
"So you did get your perfect hair wet?" I tease and emphasize the word perfect as we both laugh and he comes over to me and picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and he puts his forehead against me.  
"It'll dry." he says with a laugh and I too laugh as I take my hands and run them through his wet, black hair as has his hands are together under my butt, holding me. He leans in and our noses meet and he shakes his head slowly so they move past each other and I laugh and do the same, finding it cute and he laughs too. We swim for a hour and go back to our towels and relax.  
"Here honey." I say as I toss Paul the bag of the chips as I get our waters out of the bag and hand him one.  
"Mmm, you're the best love." he says opening the bag and munching on some and you could tell he was really hungry.  
"I brought some apples too." I say and he nods excitedly while chewing. I put my sunglasses back on and I take a big gulp of my water and lay back down, letting the sun dry me off. We eat the food I had brought, go swimming some more and end up staying at the beach until 4 and we were alone there the whole time, thankfully.  
"How about we go back to the hotel and take a nap and then go to some of those shops downtown?" paul asks me as he puts a pair of sweatpants over his swimming shorts and I was on the passenger side of the car putting my shorts back on before we get in the car.  
"That sounds great! I could really use a nap." I say with a laugh as we both get in the car. The idea sounded great, but he'd have to wear his stupid disguise again and I honestly hated whenever he wore it. I sigh and put my hands in my lap and lean back against the seat and look out the window as Paul drives away from the beach. I know I have to get used to the press being all over him and me too when I'm with him, I already am kind of used to it. But that doesn't mean I like having to deal with it and I sigh and continue to look out the window and I realize that that's never going to end, I'm going to HAVE to deal with it, there's no way around it and I have no choice about it happening, but I do have a choice to be with him.


	29. Chapter 29

We ride home in silence besides I giving some directions to Paul and we get to the hotel and luckily there weren't any press there. We both change out of our suits and into some dry, clean clothes. I fall back onto the bed and so does Paul and I feel him trying to pull me over to him but I pry his hands off of me and move to the other side of the bed, I just didn't want to be cuddled or touched, I had too much on my mind and I was stressed. Paul tries again and I take his hands off me again and I hear him let out a frustrated sigh and he doesn't try again. I don't fall asleep right away and I could feel and hear Paul stir and move around a lot, before I fell asleep. I wake up and look at the clock and notice I had slept for about 20 minutes. I close my eyes again and hear the water in the bathroom shut off and minutes later Paul emerges in jeans and a t shirt with wet hair. He didn't look too happy and he looked tired, he also wouldn't look at me. He goes into the living room and I then go and take a shower myself and get dressed and all afterwards and go out into the living room area and sit next to Paul on the couch, who was watching tv. I move closer to him and slowly put my hand on his knee, but he takes my hand off his knee without moving his eyes from the tv. I move back over to the end of the couch and mindlessly watch the tv. We sat there not saying anything to the other for about an hour watching shows on tv. I looked to the clock and noticed it was 6, and realized that the shops downtown were now closed. I get up and go over to the fridge and grab a sandwich from there and eat it. I go back into the bedroom and take another nap and Paul all the while stayed in the living room.  
"Are you going to talk to me at all?" I ask him coming out into the living room and he was at the fridge digging around for something to eat and there wasn't much in there when I looked inside earlier. He completely ignores me and goes back over to the tv. I'm fed up with him acting like this, he's giving me the cold shoulder just because I didn't want to cuddle with him earlier. I gave it an hour to see if he'd talk, but he didn't and I made a decision. Maybe it's all a bit too much for me, the press, his fame, being dragged into both and us not being able to simply go to some stores without him having to dress differently. "It's kind of like he's ashamed to be with me" I think but then immediately dismiss that thought. And I hate how our relationship seems like such a secret, he says he wants us to be serious, but only one person knows and hell I don't know if he's told anybody. I don't feel like he's taking it seriously. I want him to meet my parents, so badly, I'm ready for them to meet him. It's hard to keep from your parents that you've been dating a man for 2 months. I sigh and go back into the living room and he hasn't changed.  
"Fine, if you're not going to talk to me, then I'm not staying." I say and turn on my heel not looking to see what he does and I grab my keys and leave to go stay at my house. I didn't want to be there with him if he was going to continue to act like this for such a petty reason. I get home and change into pajamas and lay in my bed. Maybe that wasn't the only reason he was acting like this, but I try and forget what happened today and try to sleep, having too much on my mind and it all was overwhelming.


	30. Chapter 30

I woke up earlyish, ate breakfast, did my laundry, cleaned my room, did the dishes for my mom and hung out with my parents. I did all that to get my mind off things, I didn't want to think about what happened last night because I know I'd think about it too much and it'd end up bothering me even more. I hated being away from him, especially since this time I COULD be with him. My parents left that morning to go spend the day at my grandparents. I was in my room when I heard the doorbell and I go to answer the door and it's Paul.  
"Can I come in?" he asks as he has his hands in his pockets and I walk away from the door and go and put some magazines away.  
"Are you mad at me, or why are you acting like this?" I ask him quietly while turning to him.  
"No." he mutters only answering my first question.  
"Why are you acting like this, then? Sorry i didn't want to cuddle yesterday, but that's no excuse to give me the cold shoulder." I say and he says nothing and just stares at the floor and I sigh and cross my arms, sick of looking like a fool being the only one trying and expecting an answer from him. We sit there for a minute, both of us not saying anything.  
"Why are you mad at me?" he says breaking the silence.  
"I'm not mad at you." I reply.  
"J, if you're not mad at me, then what's wrong?" he says and I say nothing.  
"Tell me, please." he says. What am I supposed to say, because it's not just one thing. To begin i'm tired of him wearing a disguise just about everywhere we go, our relationship being a secret, and I was tired of keeping it a secret, I wanted my parents to meet him and to know he's my boyfriend. I sigh and stay silent, not knowing what to say. I feel like he'd blow up on me if I was to explain what's wrong and I know he wants me to be honest with him, always.  
"Well?" he asks after I don't say anything.  
"It's not just one thing, Paul." I decide to say.  
"Well then tell me what all is bothering you." he says and I sigh, afraid of how he'll react. I take a minute to think about what I should do.  
"We're not going to have a good relationship if we have secrets between us, J." he says and I nod deciding to just come out with it, before my courage fades. I sit down in a chair and take a breath.  
"I hate how you always have to wear a disguise when we go somewhere together, I know it's for both of ours safety, but you don't HAVE to it seems. I'm tired of keeping our relationship a secret with only Holly knowing about us. And my parents, they don't even have the smallest idea that I have a boyfriend and I want them to meet you, I'm ready for them to meet you. I just, I want them to meet this amazing man I'm dating who makes me so happy and who means the world to me." I say without taking a breath and I begin to cry at the end, just not able to handle it anymore. I hear Paul walk over and he lifts me up and puts me on his lap and softly pushes my head down on his chest to rest it there and I feel him rub my back and he has one of his arms wrapped around my waist and he just holds me telling me it's okay until I stop crying.  
"If it bothers you that much then I won't anymore, but we'll have to have a bodyguard accompany us then, love. I don't want anything happening to either of us, especially you." he says as I nod into his chest as I'm snuggled into it.  
"I didn't know that you were so ready for people to know. It's not easy, love, having basically the whole world know that we're dating and it comes with some burdens too. But if you're ready then let's, just know it's not going to be easy and people aren't going to treat it lightly." he says.  
"I am." I say into his chest and still kind of feel that he's not ready and again that he's embarrassed to be with me.  
"Are you embarrassed to be with me?" I mumble into his chest as he rubs my back.  
"Look at me." he says and I lift my head up and he holds my chin up to his eye level to look me in the eyes.  
"Of course I'm not embarrassed to be with you. I'm extremely proud to be dating you, I'd never ever be embarrassed or ashamed to be with you, J. I love you honey, a lot if you haven't noticed." he says sweetly while wiping my tears away with his thumb and I smile at him.


	31. Chapter 31

A big smile comes onto my face and all my worries instantly go away hearing him reassuring me.  
"I'm very proud to be with you too, if it wasn't obvious and I love you too." I say staring into those beautiful hazel eyes and I see him smile.  
"When do you want to tell them, love?" he asks me. My graduation party is this Monday night, but there is supposed to dozens and dozens of people including my family and friends I graduated with, that probably won't be the best time, Paul would probably get mobbed and be extremely uncomfortable.  
"They're at my grandparents until 4ish so then, if you're ready?" I ask hesitantly.  
"Yeah, as long as you are." he says and I nod. I look at the clock and see it was almost noon. I lay my head against Paul's chest again and he wraps his arms around my waist tightly and kisses the top of my head.  
"Why were you ignoring me last night?" I ask him remembering what went on.  
"I had a horrible migraine and I thought you were mad at me and I just in general wasn't feeling good. I'm sorry about that love, really I am, I didn't want you worrying about me and yeah I was kinda ticked you wouldn't cuddle with me." he says and I lift my head up and caress his cheek.  
"You weren't feeling good, are you okay now honey?" I ask him and he chuckles.  
"Yeah, bloody migraine and I was exhausted. I couldn't sleep without you in my arms and I hadn't eaten much yesterday, I kind of forgot to stay hydrated and all. I'm fine now, love, don't worry." he says.  
"Oh honey. Do I have to remind you to eat and drink water regularly?" I say jokingly and he laughs.  
"You just might, that means you're going to have to spend every day with me while I'm here though." he says.  
"Ugh, I might get sick of you by then." I say jokingly and he dramatically gasps.  
"J baby, you're breaking me heart." he says with a pout and I shake my head laughing.  
"I'm just kidding, I want to spend every minute I can with you." I say while caressing his cheek and he smiles.  
"I want to spend every minute I can with you too, love." he says seriously while looking into my eyes lovingly and he leans forward and gives me a sweet, short kiss. I rest my forehead against his and we look into each other's eyes and the phone rings and scares the crap out of me an Paul chuckles loudly and I swat at him, picking up the phone.  
"Hello?" I say into the receiver while Paul is making funny faces at me, trying to get me to laugh and I try my best to ignore him. It turned out to be my mom telling me that she and my dad would be coming home shortly because they couldn't stay at my grandparents any longer because something came up.  
"Um my parents are on their way home." I say to Paul and I can tell he's nervous.  
"Oh, when should they be here?" he asks me and I say 10 minutes.  
"Okay mister, lets go make something to eat, I'm starving." I say getting up off his lap and taking his hand and going into the kitchen and we end up making some soup and grilled cheeses. We were in the middle of joking around about his horrible cooking skills when I hear a car door slam and Paul and I look at each other nervously.


	32. Chapter 32

"Are you ready for this?" I ask Paul while taking his hands in my own and he nods.  
"Okay, I'm going to talk to them quick." I say and he nods and I give his hands a squeeze and give him a kiss on the cheek. I really hope this goes well and that they don't freak out, or worse have an heart attack from seeing him. I walk out the door just as my parents are walking up the steps.  
"Mom, Dad. I need to talk to you before we go inside." I say hesitantly as a confused look comes over their faces.  
"What is it, honey?" my mom asks in a worried tone.  
"Um, there's somebody I'd like you to meet in there. It's my boyfriend and I know I never told you I had one, but it's kind been a secret for the past two months." I say nervously.  
"Two months? Who is he?" my mom asks and I can tell she's a bit shocked, but she didn't know just how shocked she'd be in a few minutes.  
"You won't believe me if I tell you. You have to meet him so you'll believe me." I say and they nod but still look very confused.  
"Just be easy on him and I and don't freak out okay? He's already really nervous as it is." I say and they nod and say of course. We walk into the house and I walk into the kitchen as they wait in the living room and I find a nervous and bored Paul picking at his fingers. He looks up when i walk in and he gives me a weak smile. I take his hand and he intertwines our fingers together and I nervously and slowly walk out into the living room with my boyfriend right beside me.  
"Meet my boyfriend, Paul." I say as I see them look at us and both of they're eyes get big and shock washes over the faces and I squeeze Paul's hand and he squeezes back.  
"Hi, I'm Paul. It's nice to meet both of you finally." paul says and I can hear the nervousness in his voice.  
"Hi, I'm Stephanie. It's nice to meet you too." my mom says with a smile, getting herself together as she comes over to us and shakes Paul's hand.  
"Hi, nice to meet ya too. I'm Todd." my dad says shortly after my mom and shakes Paul's hand.  
"How did you too meet?" my mom asks as they sit down on a couch and we sit on one across from them. I see realization wash over my moms face as she must be remembering when I met the Beatles.  
"When I won that contest to meet the Beatles." I say and my mom nervously laughs, feeling embarrassed.  
"Two months, you two have been together?" my dad asks and we both nod and I look to Paul and he nods saying it's okay to tell them about us and I nod and take a deep breath.  
"Remember that Sunday when I told you I was spending the day in town with a friend?" I ask my parents and they both nod.  
"Well actually the friend was Paul and we spent that day in town together, at the shops. That's really when we hit it off and he was supposed to leave the following day but his flight got delayed and I spent that night with him at the cafe downtown and the one after that, senior skip day." i say and they nod staying silent.  
"We stayed in contact and called each other and sent letters and he came back to visit yesterday because of my graduation." I say.  
"So he's the friend you stayed with last night." my mom asks and I got what she meant.  
"Yeah, I've been staying with him at the hotel he's staying at, until I came home last night. And don't worry mom, nothing has happened." I say uneasily with the last part, talking about my love life. They both nod and seem to understand and I'm thankful and I look over at Paul by my side and he looks a bit relieved but still nervous and I squeeze his hand and he looks over at me with a smile and I smile back.  
"Well I can say for both my husband and I, it is very nice to meet our daughters boyfriend and we're glad you two are together." my mom says uneasily and I could tell she didn't know what to say, not knowing anything about Paul and not to mention he's a celebrity.  
"Thanks, i'm glad I finally got to meet you guys. And i'm very blessed to be dating you're daughter, she means a lot to me." paul says sweetly as my parents smile.  
"You're welcome and we're glad to! She means a lot to us too." my dad says and gets a bit protective with the last part and I shoot him a glare and he raises his shoulders and they fall like he's saying "what?". That's my dad though, he has a weird humor, but I could tell Paul was a little intimidated. My brothers are even worse, the two of them.


	33. Chapter 34

**AN: So there just isnt a part 33 haha, just go with it okay?**

He puts the picture back and pulls me closer to him and I lay on him as he wraps his arms around my waist and I bury my face into his chest.  
"Any news on you going to college, sweetheart?" Paul asks me as I play with the buttons on his shirt and he puts his hand up my shirt and runs his fingers along my back.  
"Hmm, I don't know. My dad makes it sound like we'll be able to swing it and I've been trying to work a lot to put some more money towards it, but I'm not sure." I say with a sigh and continue to play with the buttons on his shirt.  
"Well love, I hope everything works out. Whatever happens it's for the best. You could always start college next year, and build up your college fund some more." he says hopefully and kisses the top of my head and I nod, agreeing with him and pondering the thought that maybe I should just wait a year.  
"You think that would be a good idea if I ended up waiting a year?" I ask him and look up at him as he looks down at me.  
"I think it would be, so you could get some more money together. I think it'd work out better in the bed and be a good pay off, and I know that you're not really looking forward to college this next year. But that's just my thoughts, love. It's all up to you." he says and I nod. He continues to stroke my back with his fingers and I listen to his heartbeat and soft breathing and it immediately calms me down and I slowly drift off into sleep while being in Paul's arms.  
I wake up to Paul rubbing my back and I glance at the clock and it was about 2, so we had slept for something like an hour.  
"Good afternoon, beautiful." Paul says noticing I had awoken.  
"Mmm." I groan and bury my head into his chest, since the sun surprised me and hurt my eyes and I hear Paul chuckle.  
"Your parents got home about 10 minutes ago I noticed. I think they went downstairs or somethin' though." Paul says and I nod into his chest.  
"How long ago did you wake up?" I mumble into his chest.  
"Hmm, 15 minutes ago I guess." he says and continues to rub my back and I nod into his chest again. I hear the phone ring and Paul takes it off the hook an hands it to me.  
"Hello?" I say sleepily into the receiver.  
"Hey, it's me Holly. Can I come over or are you busy with your boyfriend?" she says and I think maybe it'd be fun if Holly came over and spent some time with Paul and I, since she has to get used to us dating. I tell Holly to hold on a minute and i ask Paul if it's okay with him and he says yes and plays with my hair as I talk to Holly and she says she'll be over in a few minutes. Paul takes the phone from me and hangs it up for me and I lay my head back down on his chest and I appreciate us being close and together again. He continues to play with my long hair and twirls it around his fingers and runs his fingers through it as I fiddle with the buttons on his shirt, unbuttoning them and redoing them. I forget the buttons and bury my nose into his shirt and inhale his musky scent that I love. I hear the front door open and I also hear footsteps.  
"Jackie?!" I hear Holly shout.  
"Room!" I yell back and rest my head back on Paul's chest and he still is playing with my hair.  
"Can I come in?" she asks right outside my door.  
"Yes." I say with a laugh and she opens the door and drops her bag and keys on my desk and falls into one of my chairs and picks up a magazine and flips through it.  
"Your walls are barren, AJ." she says while still looking at the magazine and I laugh at her nickname that switches my initials J.A.  
"Yeah I know, I took down a lot of stuff." I mumble into Paul's chest and think about when I took down all the pictures of him and some of my Beatles pictures and pictures of ex-friends and put up art I had done: portraits, paintings and random doodles.  
"Why?" Holly asks me and she seems to be comfortable around Paul now, but I know she's just acting like he's not there so she won't freak out over a Beatle being in the same room as her with her best friend lying on his chest as he plays with her hair.  
"Just cause." I lie, a lot of it needed to be taken down, the pictures of ex-friends and I either burned em or threw em in old shoeboxes and put em in my closet.  
"Mmm." she says.  
"Babe, I gotta go use the loo. I'll be right back." Paul whispers as I roll over off of him and he kisses my forehead and heads for the bathroom.  
"Nice seeing ya again, Hols." paul says as he passes her and Holly smiles at him.  
"Is he a good kisser? You have to tell me all the details AJ!" holly says the minute he's a safe distance away and I laugh at the Fangirl showing in her.


	34. Chapter 35

"Holly!" I say in surprise and I laugh as I sit up on my bed and have my back against my headboard.  
"Ah come on! It's not everyday you find out your best friend has been dating one of the Beatles for two months! Have you guys had sex yet?!" Holly asks excitedly as she completely ignores the magazine and plops beside me on my bed.  
"Oh my gosh Holly!" I say in surprise at her cheekiness and I laugh.  
"Well, have you or haven't you?!" she asks expectantly.  
"Nope." I say honestly.  
"Is he a good kisser then?!" she asks and I nod with a giggle and I hear the bathroom door open and footsteps that get louder.  
"Keep your mouth shut about that stuff while he's in here, okay?" I scorn her and we both can't help but laugh.  
"Does that mean you'll tell me later?" she whispers and I nod right as Paul comes in the door and sees his spot has been taken and sits down in the chair Holly was prevously in.  
"Gosh you two are boring." holly says jokingly with a sigh and I playfully punch her shoulder.  
"Hey, don't hit me!" she protests and I laugh.  
"J's the boring one." paul says with a laugh and I shoot him a glare.  
"J?" holly questions.  
"His nickname for me, I've barely ever heard him say my real name. Heck he probably doesn't ever remember it." I say with a laugh and all three of us laugh.  
"Well if you're so bored, then ask him some questions. Beatles related, but only clean and appropiate ones. And don't be asking him to hook you up with George." I whisper into her ear and she frowns at the restrictions I give her.  
"What're you women whispering 'bout?" Paul asks us looking over at us.  
"Oh Holly just wanted to ask you some questions." I say and Holly shoots me a glare and I laugh.  
"Oh ya do Hols? Well shoot." Paul says easily with a smile.  
"Is George single?" Holly asks cheekily.  
"Holly, i told you to not ask that one!" I protest as I hear Paul laugh.  
"Sorry, love. I think he's taken." Paul says as Holly frowns.  
"Dammit, all the Beatles are taken." Holly says with a frown and neither Paul or I know what to say.  
"But Hol you have David and he's great!" I say trying to sound hopeful.  
"Yeah good point, he's not a beatle though." Holly says.  
"Well love, it's not always great being a beatle." Paul says as he comes over to me, lifts me up and brings me down onto his lap and I lean against him getting comfortable.  
"Really?" Holly asks sounding surprised.  
"Yeah and it's hard on J's and I's relationship too. Having people follow you around, the press and the tours. Being gone all the time. It's not as great as it looks." Paul says as I move on my side and rest my head against his chest and he wraps his arms around my waist.  
"You guys make me jealous." Holly says with a groan as she gets up off the bed and flips my light on and looks around my room as Paul and I laugh.  
"What happened to all your pictures, AJ?" Holly asks me looking at my walls.  
"Now it's my turn to ask about nicknames, AJ?" Paul asks while he plays with my hair and Holly and I both laugh.  
"My initials are JA and she switched em around and shes always called me AJ." I say and Paul nods.  
"Threw some pictures away or put em in boxes, I don't know." I say.  
"Did you ever burn those pictures of Eric?" Holly asks and I groan.  
"Yeah." I say.  
"Whose Eric?" Paul asked seemingly confused.  
"Jackie's ex." Holly says bringing up that ahole and I hear Paul groan.  
"What happened to all the pictures of me, honey?" paul whispers into my ear.  
"Took those down and stowed em away in a box. It was just too hard to see your face every day when you were so far away." I whisper back and he nods and kisses the top of my head.


	35. Chapter 36

"Eric was asking me about you the other day." Holly says quietly and I groan.  
"What did you tell him?" I say while playing with the buttons on Paul's shirt as he continues to play with my hair.  
"To F off and leave both of us alone, especially you." she says.  
"Good job Hol, I appreciate it." I say.  
"Anytime." she says back.  
"Do you have any food?" she asks me and I laugh.  
"You know I always have food, Hol." I say and she laughs and goes into the kitchen. I look up at Paul and he looks down at me and smiles and I smile back. He leans down and gives me a sweet kiss, while slipping some tongue in and I continue to kiss him and he slips his hands up my shirt and moves his hands up and slips his fingers under my bra strap. I wrap my arms around his neck and he thumbs at my bra, not unclipping it but just touching it. He removes his tongue and pulls away, as much as I wish he'd continue and he unfortunately removes his hands from under my shirt too. I sigh and rest my head on his chest.  
"Now I kinda wish Holly wasn't here." I say quietly and he laughs and nods.  
"Hey, I'm going to watch some stuff on tv if you don't mind." Holly yells to us.  
"We don't." Paul says and wiggles his eyebrows at me and I laugh as he quickly leans down and smashes his lips against mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and he moves so he's now on top of me and he's straddling me with his hands on my hips. I feel him slip his warm tongue into my mouth and toy with my tongue as I rub my thumb against his neck. We continue to passionately kiss and his smooth lips move against mine perfectly. I feel his warm hands go under my shirt and meet my skin and his hands travel up further and he moves them to my back and grips my back. He removes his tongue and pulls away and moves down my neck down to my collarbone and along my shoulder, pushing my shirt away with his fingers. He goes back up to my neck and along my jaw, planting sweet kisses along it and his lips meet mine and we kiss for a minute or two as our tongues play together and I hear him moan against my lips and I soon moan against his. He pulls away and lays back down on my bed and I lay half on him with my ear over his heart as I listen to his rapid heartbeat.


	36. Chapter 37

"I love you, J." paul says as he pushes some hair out of my eyes and strokes my cheek with his thumbs and I smile up at him.  
"I love you too, Paul." I say and he smiles back at me and leans down and softly kisses my forehead.  
"Hey lovebirds, come out here." Holly yells out interrupting our moment and we both laugh and get up off my bed and I intertwine our fingers together as we walk out to the living room and sit on a couch. I see a note from my mom saying my dad and her decided to leave us kids alone to our own time and my dad and her went out for time by themselves. 4 kids and the last just graduated, I bet they're relieved and tired out and need some time to themselves finally. Paul let's go of my hand and moves closer to me, putting his arm around me and I move closer to him and rest my head on his shoulder.  
"Clean out my fridge much?" I ask Holly sarcastically, noticing her plate was full of random foods and she laughs and nods.  
"You girls wanna go to the big city?" Paul asks as we both look at him with excited looks. By "big city" he meant the bigger, densely populated, full of amazing stores, and a big mall side of town. The part of town where we both had gone to dinner with our boyfriends at Gloria's, the expensive restaurant after graduation the other night.  
"Yes!" we both squeal excitedly and Paul laughs.  
"We need to go get dressed first though." i say.  
"Dressed? You both look great as you are." paul says as he secretly winks at me and wiggles his eyebrows cheekily.  
"Thanks, but this just won't work." Holly says taking my hand and Paul sighs, hunching his shoulders.  
"Women." Paul says with a sigh and snickers and picks up the phone to call somebody.  
"Now you have to tell me all about him!" holly says as we go into my room and I find a pair of shorts to change into, and a nice red shirt.  
"What do you want to know?" I ask her with a laugh as she goes through my closet and dresser nicking something of mine to wear.  
"Hmm, I don't know. Just give me an overview of him and what he's like." she says as I brush my hair and put the necklace Paul got me on and I smile admiring it's beauty.  
"Okay. He's really funny, smart, incredibly caring, very sweet, romantic and affectionate." I say with a smile while taking a piece of my bang and braiding it and clipping it to the side with a bobby pin.  
"Hmm, he sounds perfect, you lucky duck. What do you guys do together?" she asks.  
"Um, we've gone to the shops downtown together, the cafe, Gloria's, we went to the beach yesterday and I guess that's it. We really haven't done much together." I say while i wash my face.  
"That has a double meaning you know." Holly says cheekily and I laugh at her dirty mind.  
"Well I guess it's true in both ways." I say and she says "oh" as she puts on a skirt of mine and a teal shirt.

**AN: Any reviews?**


	37. Chapter 38

We finish getting ready and walk out into the living room and get our shoes on and get into my car and I let Paul drive.  
"Uh, I called a bodyguard to accompany us. He won't be on our tail or anythin' just shortly behind while we walk and keepin' an eye on us, because I don't want anything happening to any of us. I hope you don't mind." Paul whispers into my ear as he drives.  
"Yeah, I don't mind. I'd honestly feel better with one. Thanks honey." I say to him quietly.  
"You're welcome, love." he says with a smile and turns back to Holly and let's her know and she says she has no problem with it. We shortly get to that part of town and meet up with the bodyguard and we all have shades on, so maybe that'll help, hopefully.  
"So, where do you girls want to go first?" Paul asks me taking my hand, lacing our fingers together, as we walk up to one of the doors entering the big mall.  
"I need to go to Sephora and get some perfume and lotion, i've been meaning to get. I can just meet up with you guys at Lacy's, I'll be fine don't worry." she says and waves goodbye and we wave back. Lacy's is basically a clothing store that Holly and I adore, it has a great variety and great prices. Paul still had his shades on and I could tell was a bit nervous about people noticing him, we had gotten a few stares but nobody was trailing behind us, except for the nice bodyguard. We wandered around, not really knowing where to go, having seen so many nice stores. I squeeze Paul's hand and he squeezes back. We decide to go into a kind of high end clothing store with very nice clothes, and we just felt cheeky and wanted to goof off in there. He follows me patiently while I look through racks and pick out some things I'd like to try on and I do the same with him. Fortunately the changing rooms were pretty private and there weren't many people back there or let alone in the store. I go into the changing room first to try on my things while Paul sat in a chair right outside my room.  
"Look, it's Paul McCartney!" I hear a girl practically scream and I hear loud footsteps and before I knew it Paul jumped into my little changing area and it was good for me because I had just gotten into a dark blue dress.  
"Are you okay?" I ask a heavily breathing, and scared Paul as he tries to catch his breath. We both hear the bodyguards enforcing voice telling the girls to go away and it sounds like he succeeded.  
"Yeah. I noticed I had gotten the wrong size for a pair of pants, so I go back out there to a rack and this bloody pack of girls yells my name and comes after me." he says while he sits down in the chair in the changing area.  
"I'm sorry." I say.  
"Don't be, i'm alright. I'm thankful you were in here and that you're okay." he says and notices the dress I was in, and he gets a big grin on his face as he looks me up and down.  
"That looks fabulous on you, love, honest." Paul says sweetly and I look in the mirror and examine myself in the dress. It was comfy, not too tight, hugged my curves well, wasn't too short, made my butt look nice and made my boobs look great.  
"Thanks." I say to him with a smile as he seems to notice how my butt looked in it too.  
"Hey!" I say and he laughs.  
"What? Can't I admire your cute bum and how that dress makes it look fantastic?" he says looking at me and I laugh and rolls my eyes.  
"Ey remember, don't roll your eyes at me, or they might get stuck like that." he tries to say seriously but we both end up laughing.  
"Well thanks, you have a pretty nice butt too." I say with a laugh and he winks at me.  
"Mr. McCartney, I have the situation handled out here." the bodyguard says.  
"Thanks Joe." Paul says.  
"Alright buddy, get out because I need to change." I say trying to shoo him away.  
"Can't I stay?" Paul asks cheekily and tries to use his pout and puppydog eyes on me and as adorable and endearing they both are, I resisted and told him so.  
"Fine." Paul says getting up from the chair to leave, but before he leaves he puts his hands on my hips and brings me into his body and gives me a smooch and slaps my butt. I laugh as he quickly dashes out.

**AN: I hope you all are liking this fic, there's plenty more of it to come! It won't be ending anytime soon. **


	38. Chapter 39

"J, hurry up. I ain't get any younger." Paul jokingly whines while I try on a satin, black dress that was pretty revealing, hell Paul picked it out. Now I see why, it had a low cleavage, went halfway up my thigh, hugged my butt, and was pretty tight. I must admit, I do like the way it looks on me though.  
"Oh quit your whining, you're fine." I say and he groans. I adjust the dress a tiny bit making sure it looked right and everything.  
"Paul, come in here." I say and he comes in and the moment he sees me, his jaw dropped and he stared at my body in the dress.  
"Wow, you look absolutely amazing, babe." he says in astonishment and comes over to me and rests his forehead on mine as he puts his hands on my hips and I wrap mine around his waist.  
"You like it? You picked it out after all." I say looking into his eyes as he has a big grin on his face.  
"Yes, I like it very much. I'm good at picking out dresses, don't ya think?" he says cheekily.  
"It's definitely the type of dress you would pick out." I say and roll my eyes and he pokes my nose and I laugh.  
"Oh really?" he asks with a grin.  
"Don't play dumb, I know why you picked this one." I say and he tries to look all innocent.  
"Because I knew you'd look beautiful in it, but you look beautiful in anything love. And you look very sexy in it too." paul says truthfully and pauses before he cheekily says the last part and I smile at him and he kisses my nose. He takes the price tag and looks at it and makes a "not bad" look.  
"Save that one." he says and I let go of him and he does with me and I playfully push him out of the room. I try on some more dresses, skirts, and some intimates which Paul begged me to let him see on me but I refused with a laugh each time. Now it was my turn to see him try on things. He tried on some dress shirts, jeans, dress pants and goofy things I had found for him to try on and he handled them with a great humor. Luckily no other people had bothered us, while in that store.  
"I'm gonna go and erm, grab a tie." paul says uneasily while we finished trying things on. He sounded a bit suspicious, but I didn't think about it any. Paul ended up buying a tie, two pairs of dress pants and a few dress shirts and I bought a pair of earrings, and some intimates. I was waiting with the body guard on a bench outside the store because Paul was "apparently" having troubles with the cashier. He comes out with some bags in hand and hands me one and tells me to look inside. I do and notice its the black dress I tried on earlier.  
"You got this for me?!" I look up at him with a smile on my face.  
"Ya can't pass up a dress that looks as amazing as it did on you, love." Paul says with a sweet smile and I gave him a peck.


	39. Chapter 40

Paul takes my hand and laces our fingers together as we start walking to look for another store. I wonder why he bought me that dress, it was terribly expensive and I don't even know where or when I would wear it, because it's so revealing and i'm not much of one to wear things like that. We go into some stores, look around, try things on, buy a thing or two. We had gotten some more stares but nobody running after us or anything like that. The mall was pretty big and plenty of people were there and I was getting nervous that somebody would recognize Paul and things would turn out ugly.  
"Are you having fun?" Paul asks me and he had put his sunglasses back on and it seemed to help a little bit.  
"Yeah I am, thanks. Are you?" I ask him, a bit worried that he was bored and wasn't enjoying walking around shopping with his girlfriend.  
"Yeah." Paul says with a smile and I believe him. We meet up with Holly at Lacy's not too long afterwards and we all bought a few things and I noticed it was about 4ish and that Paul and I would need to be home for dinner so we decided to leave, plus I could tell Paul was apprehensive in that mall and some people were kind of following us. We thank the bodyguard, get in the car, and turn the radio on.  
"Did you girls have fun?" Paul asks as he gets out onto the freeway and I help him with directions.  
"Yeah." we say in unison as I look out the window, being kind of bored and tired from walking around the mall and glad to be in private now and away from crowds of people. Holly thanks him and so do I. We drop Holly off at her house and make our way to mine.  
"Are you alright, love? You've been really quiet the ride home." Paul asks as he takes my hand that was in my lap.  
"Yeah I'm fine, just tired." I say and continue to look out the window and Paul nods. We pull into my driveway and get our bags from the back seat, which we ended up with a decent amount of clothes, but it wasn't a whole lot.  
"Thanks for today, I really had fun and appreciate you going to the trouble of coming with us and shopping with us." I say as I take his hand and squeeze it, before we get out of the car.  
"You're welcome love, I'm glad you had fun. Anything for you, darling." Paul says with a smile and leans over and I meet him in the middle in a sweet kiss. We get our bags and go inside the house and I immediately smell the delicious smell of my moms lasagna and Paul and I both say hi to my mom and she said my dad had gone for a walk. We go into my room and set down the bags and I immediately fall back onto my bed and cuddle into my comfy bed and Paul plops down beside me and pulls me into his warm chest and I snuggle into it and inhale his wonderful scent and I yawn.

**AN: Hey there, so this is the "end", but its going to continue in another fic as i have always done 40 parts for each. I hope some of you still enjoy this fic and are still reading! The sequel is called 'Hold Me Tight' so look for it as i will be posting it soon! **


End file.
